Open The Historic Gate
Open The Historic Gate, also known as Enter The Dragon 2009, is the very first Dragon Gate USA event. It took place on July 25, 2009 at The Asylum Arena, otherwise known as The Arena or the former ECW Arena, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It drew 1,250 fans, which was considered to be a sold out show and thus a successful one. Event Dawn Marie served as the special Live Event Host. This was done in conjunction with the partnership that had been formed between Dragon Gate USA and the Wrestlers Rescue charity, founded by Dawn Marie, prior to the start of the show. Ophidian was originally scheduled to compete in the Eight-Man Tag Team Match with Amasis, Gran Akuma, and Icarus. However, he sustained an injury prior to the show and Hallowicked was chosen to replace him, even though he was considered a tecnico (babyface) while the team he would join were rudos (heels) at the time in CHIKARA Pro Wrestling. Following the match, Mike Quackenbush presented a video dedication to Jorge "Skayde" Rivera, who had a hand in training many of the talent competing in both Dragon Gate and CHIKARA. He would then issue an open challenge to any wrestler from Dragon Gate before YAMATO interrupted the proceedings by running down Rivera and attacking Quackenbush. Jigsaw and Gran Akuma returned to make the save, but Akuma turned and helped YAMATO attack Quackenbush and Jigsaw before the other members of the CHIKARA roster present chased them off. Following their singles match, Dragon Kid offered Masato Yoshino a handshake. Yoshino refused and instead shoved Kid, leading to their respective partners and main event opponents Shingo Takagi and Naruki Doi to arrive for a big stare down. Too Cold Scorpio then arrived and proposed a rematch between Kid and Yoshino, which both wrestlers accepted without hesitation. Following their tag team match, the Young Bucks pay respect to their opponents. Matt Jackson then issued a challenge to any tag team to face them on the next show. Naruki Doi was the reigning Open The Dream Gate Champion at the time, but the championship was not to be defended. Aftermath The event was awarded Best Major Show of 2009 by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Five of the seven matches on the card would air on pay-per-view through the month of September 2009 as Enter The Dragon. Four would be featured in the 158th episode of Dragon Gate Infinity. Enter The Dragon would be used as the title of the anniversary shows that would take place annually thereafter. The events that followed the Eight-Man Tag Team Match would serve as a catalyst for two feuds that ran over the next year: the first being CHIKARA wrestlers against Dragon Gate wrestlers in general and the second being CHIKARA Sekigun against KAMIKAZE USA. Dragon Kid and Masato Yoshino would engage in a rivalry that ran primarily through the early set of Dragon Gate USA shows, wrestling each other almost exclusively in singles and tag team matches that included their respective partners Shingo Takagi and Naruki Doi. The Asylum Arena would serve as the primary venue for the majority of Dragon Gate USA shows until January 14, 2012, when sister promotion EVOLVE Wrestling ran what was billed as the last professional wrestling event at the venue due to the building being leased out by its owner, Joanna Pang. Since February 2012, the building is undergoing renovations in the hopes of being converted into a concert hall. Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate USA Events